I Choose to Love You
by Aileen Shen
Summary: Semua orang memiliki pilihan. Dan aku memilih untuk mencintaimu / fanfic number #30 of #99FanficProject


_Semua orang memiliki pilihan. Dan aku memilih untuk mencintaimu._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I Choose to Love You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**I Choose to Love You © Smeileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Didunia ini ada banyak bentuk cinta. Ada cinta kepada orangtua, cinta kepada saudara, cinta kepada sahabat ataupun cinta kepada kekasih. Namun tidak semua cinta berakhir bahagia, karena kadang cinta bisa membuat kita terluka. Tetapi meskipun seperti itu, manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa cinta.

Manusia bisa berusaha mengelak untuk tidak perlu dicintai, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling kecil sekalipun pasti berharap untuk dicintai.

"Hentikan saja sebelum kau masuk terlalu jauh," itulah yang lelaki bersurai merah katakan. Wajah datarnya dan auranya yang benar-benar tidak bersahabat itu membuat orang-orang berpikir dua kali untuk mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Perempuan bersurai ungu yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu menyesap _ice moccacino _miliknya dengan tenang. "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur masuk terlalu jauh dan tidak bisa kembali lagi."

"Kau bisa dan harus bisa," ucapnya dan menyesap _espresso _miliknya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau akan terluka."

Cafe yang mereka kunjungi semakin ramai karena ini memang akhir pekan dan pasti banyak orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai bersama dengan orang yang spesial.

"Aku merasa tersanjung karena kau mengkhawatirkan perasaanku," tawa perempuan itu yang membuat lelaki itu menggeram. Dimana ucapannya yang tidak terdengar serius?

"Hinata!"

Perempuan itu hanya tertawa kecil dan mengabaikan atensi beberapa orang yang tertuju pada meja mereka berdua. Mereka berdua memang seperti ini, sama-sama keras kepala sekaligus peduli dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu jika jatuh cinta itu berarti siap terluka. Tidak apa-apa terluka, karena itulah prosesnya, Gaara."

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Kalau tahu sejak awal, kenapa kau tetap mencoba?"

"Bermain aman itu bukanlah jalan hidup yang menyenangkan, Gaara. Kalau kau tidak pernah keluar dari zona nyaman, bagaimana kau tahu hasilnya?"

"Ini sama saja seperti judi. Ah tidak— bahkan judi saja bisa kupecahkan dengan rumus matematika."

Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyesap _ice moccacino_ miliknya yang sisa setengah. Pembicaraan mereka tidak akan ada habisnya karena tema yang mereka angkat adalah hal yang kontradiksi dengan kehidupan mereka. Yang mempercayai tentang keberadaan eksistensi cinta dan yang tidak mempercayainya.

"Sudahlah, kau urusi saja hidupmu dan aku dengan kehidupanmu. Kalaupun pada akhirnya aku terluka, aku tidak akan menangis histeris kok."

"Justru karena kau tidak menangis histeris itu yang menakutkan."

Perempuan itu hanya tertawa kecil dengan pernyataan yang barusan dirinya dengar. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat tidak singkron apa yang tampak didepannya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Rasanya aneh karena seorang _player _kayak kamu mengkhawatirkan perasaan perempuan macam aku."

"Tentu saja, karena kau sahabatku."

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum dan lelaki itu menyesap _espresso_ miliknya hingga habis. Perempuan itu tidak perlu dijelaskan kenapa lelaki itu menjadi seperti sekarang dan lelaki itu tidak perlu dijelaskan kenapa perempuan itu menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kita masih bisa bersama ya sampai sekarang? Kupikir setelah kejadian itu, aku akan membencimu dan memilih untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya," tawa gadis itu yang membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas.

"Entahlah. Hubungan kita sejak awal saja sudah tidak dapat dimengerti."

Lelaki itu menatap kopi _espresso_ pesanannya yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan dan perempuan itu yang malah mengucapkan terima kasih. Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya juga sering didengarnya dari keluarganya maupun koleganya, namun lelaki itu memilih diam.

"Hahaha ... benar juga ya. Sejak awal kan hubungan kita memang sudah aneh."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua tenggelam pada dunianya masing-masing. Lelaki itu dengan _handphone_ miliknya dan perempuan itu dengan _tab_ miliknya. Kebisingan cafe itu tidak masalah bagi mereka berdua, karena inilah resiko yang mereka ambil saat membuat janji di akhir pekan.

Meskipun sebenarnya mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan _gadget_ yang mereka pegang hanyalah sebuah kamuflase belaka.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Hinata, maaf karena aku mencintaimu lagi. Tapi aku tahu kau menyukai orang lain._"

* * *

.

.

.

"_Gaara bodoh! Jangan mempedulikan perasaanku lagi jika kau tidak ada perasaan padaku lagi!_"

* * *

_Sampai kapan kita akan membohongi perasaan diri sendiri? Kita lebih dari tahu siapa yang kita pilih untuk dicintai sepenuh hati, namun kita selalu mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri. Kadang rasa sakit dari cinta itu bukan disebabkan oleh cinta itu sendiri, tapi pada orang-orang yang mengalaminya._

* * *

**Tjieee yang nulis GaaHina lagi =))) #nak**

**Judulnya gak nyambung sama isinya ya? Maaf deh, ini draf lama yang disambung pas bersih-bersih di folder draf fanfic :"))**

**Intinya? Jika kamu jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan kamu tahu jika dia juga suka sama kamu, beritahu dia sebelum semuanya menjadi rumit. Ntar kamu kejebak sama **_**friendzone **_**loh =)) #heh #emangnyakamu**

**Smeileng**

**08/10/2014**


End file.
